Five night's at the IceBerg
Five night's at the IceBerg '''or '''FNATI '''for short is a Five night's at Freddy's fan game created by Furio88 (me) '''Note: This is my first ever page fore sorry if my writing is bad or the grammar makes no sense. 'Story' This game takes place in 1989. You decide to take the job at an Ice cream parlor name "Cubeys land of Cold snacks." You go there because the job is simply and pays well. But something doesn't feel quite right. The animatronic characters are moving around in places they aren't supposed to. And there has been a history of murders in almost all of the Cubey land of Cold Snacks locations. And now the animatronics seem to be trying to murder you! This simple security job hs turned into a nightmare at a cold and chilling IceBerg. 'Characters' Cubey the Ice Cube: 'Cubey is the main antagonist of FNATI. He is the mascot of "Cubey's land of cold snacks." And is the most popular animatronic in the Ice cream parlor. '''Creamy the Ice Cream: '''Creamy is an antagonist in FNATI. He sells Ice cream at the Ice cream parlor and works there with Cubey '''CreamWich the Ice Cream Sandwich: '''CreamWich is an antagonist in FNATI. He works over at the Ice cream sandwich stand. '''BallStraw the Slushie: '''BallStraw is an antagonist in FNATI. He works at the slushie corner. '''The SnowBall: '''The snowball is a secret "animatronic" from night 7. 'Gameplay Cameras There are cameras you have to watch in this game. Each camera helps you keep track of certain animatronics. Unlike most FNAF games the cameras don't waste power. But if you keep looking st a certain camera for too long it will shut down. The only way you could fix it is with the trusty maintenance panel, you can click the camera you want to repair and hold down the button intel the camera is fixed. This could be an issue if you are trying to watch for a certain animatronic. Here are all the cameras Cam 1 (Dining area) Cam 2 (Ice Scream Shop) Cam A (Stage) Cam 3 (CashReister) Cam B (Ice cream sandwich stand) Cam C (Slushie corner) Cam 4 (Parts and service) Cam 5 (Ice Cream Factory) Cam D (Hallway 1) Cam D 2 (Hallway 2) Cam E ( Right Security Door Entrance) Cam E 2 ( Left Security Door Entrance) Cam F (Back Alley) Cam G (Breaker Room) Doors You have security doors. There are doors but you can't close them. But that does not mean you are completely defenseless. You can control shock any animatronic that comes near the door. But if you abuse the controlled shock it will be halted for at least 14 seconds. There are also security lights. These can help you see the animatronics out the door. But if you leave them on for too long they will be halted for 14 seconds. Back Alley The Back Alley or CAM F is the most important camera in the game. There is a power system in the game but it does not slowly run out. BallStraw well attempt to shut down the power. In order to stop this from happening you must use the alarm. This will scare away BallStraw and stop him from shutting down the power. Failing to do so will result in the building's power getting shut down. And BallStraw killing you. Jammer You have to use the jammer to deal with Creamwich. The jammer can stun CreamWich for a while. Unlike the other animatronics, he never goes back to his original stage. You have to keep on using the jammer on him before he makes it to your office. He is immune to the heater and the camera can't stop him when he is at the door. Sound Test The sound test is a game mode where you can play soundtracks in the game or change the night ambiance. This here so YouTubers can avoid copyright or if you just wanna change the night ambiance. The SnowBall The SnowBall is an "animatronic" form night 7. It is currently unknown who is or what he represents. He replaces all other animatronics (expect CreamWich.) He will make you see hallucinations of himself and scream around the building. Every time he jumps scares your sanity meter will lower. If it gets to 0 then you die. Ignore the hallucinations and try to avoid the jumpscares. Night 7 is a bit longer than the other nights and scarier. 'Phone Calls' Night 1 Hello, welcome to Cubey's Land of Cold Snacks. My name is Carter and I will be your guide to help you get settled here. I have been working here for at least 3 years. And I train other rookies like you. This security job is fairly basic. You need to watch the cameras to make sure no criminals break in and steal some are not so delicious ice creams. But there is this little bug going on. If you keep on looking at a camera for tolong there is a chance it will shut down for 14 seconds. So just don't stalk a certain camera for no reason. You don't have any doors. The security doors were broken last week because of some night guard keep spamming the door button to annoy a disgruntled customer. But for now, we have replaced them with some tasers. Don't worry they aren't lethal at all. They just give people a tiny concussion. But much like the cameras. If you overuse them they will be halted for 14 seconds. And you do have lights to and if you use them for to long, then they will also be halted for 14 seconds. So only use the tools in your office when necessary. So that will be an about it for today just don't break any like the last guy ok. This stuff is really expensive. Night 2 Ok, second night. Now I haven't been very honest with you. The animatronics do move around at night and day. While yes they are programmed to walk during the day. But not at night. The engineer's while building the animatronics encountered in unknown glitch while building the animatronics. Stay well stay on longer than they need to be. This glitch was first found in Cubey. But later we encountered it inside the other animatronics. We have been trying to patch this glitch for a long time. So for now, you gonna have to worry about the animatronics. But if one comes to the door just give it the taser! This should reverse their movement patterns. So that should be it for tonight anyway. I will talk to you tomorrow. Night 3 Ok, you made it to your third night. Now it seems like you will be dealing with a new animatronic tonight. His name is CreamWich. Apparently he is immune to the taser. I found this out when he tried to enter the office during one of my own night shifts. I kept on shocking him but it didn't work. Until I built my own trusty single jammer. The jammer did exactly what the taser was supposed to do. So if CreamWich ever shows up to your door use the jammer that is sitting on your desk. In other news, the glitch with the animatronics has been getting stronger. They seem to not only be moving at odd times but they seem to be grounding an intelligence of some kind. today, one of our animatronics I think it was Creamy. I think a few customers got in a fight and Creamy tried to break it up. And a mother and the child were harmed. So we had to close early. Expect the animatronics especially Creamy to be more active today. Now get working *sips coffee.* Night 4 Ok, welcome to your 4th night. Now you may b wondering why is there an alarm in cam F. Well the camera has an alarm hidden in it. This is used to scare away criminals who try to shut down the building's power. But BallStraw likes to go out there to shut down the power. Since he thinks nobody is in the building. This isn't something you want. So if you see him snooping sound the alarm. This should scare him away and make him go back to his stage. Ok, I have something else to tell you, this information is highly classified. Me the co-owner and the Owner. Ok, you ready? These animatronic well they are not animatronics. There what the owner calls "E Endos." They're made out of an unknown metal code-named E. While they work like typically animatronics they behave like humans. They're able to act on there own. I don't know why they have been trying to enter your office your targeting staff like you in general. And multiple people have been murder at a few of our locations. But I do know *an object falls down and footsteps are heard.* You have told him much Mr Baker.. Night 5 Ok night 5. I really have nothing to tell you. Just start working alright. Note: night 6 and 7 have no phonecalls. ' 'Trivia *There are a total of 3 endings. **Ending 1: Beat the game night 1 to 5. In this ending, you get a paycheck but it says some very special words. "Conguraltions new employee. You are screwed, Carter." If you beat this night you get a blue ice cube. ***Ending 2: Beat the custom night. It doesn't have to be 4/20 mode it just has to have all the animatronics active and the AI must be over 10. If you beat the custom night with these requirements you get a cutscene where you encounter TheSnowBall on and he seems to be controlling the other animatronics. If to get this ending you get a brown ice cube. ***Ending 3: Beat the secret night 7. Once you do this and finally defeat TheSnowBall you get this ending. And this time it is a newspaper. Here is what it says. "Night Guard Driven to madness." A night guard at a family ice cream parlor has gone insane. At the end of his weekend shift. The night guard was found screaming and constantly saying "TheSnowBall is controlling them." The day guard who was going filling in for him is the one who made the gruesome discovery. The man was undefined as Carter Walton. He has since been arrested and is getting proper help. The police have investigated the building after Walton's arrest. And found a ball of vanillas Ice cream, it also had what looked to be black ink and two large black eye holes shaped to form a face. Cubey's land of cold snacks has shut down and they're currently making a new location. *One night 1 there is a chance you can find Cubey melting on the cameras after you shock him. *The game was made a day before Christmas. *Night 7 is engraved in the left of Cubey's face. Brighten the image up or zoom in to see it. Category:Games